


After Midnight: Sorry, I Forgot

by NotFrozenOnFire



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Strap-On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotFrozenOnFire/pseuds/NotFrozenOnFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey abandons Tegan at a party and someone comes along to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Midnight: Sorry, I Forgot

**Author's Note:**

> Written with tumblr user addictwithademandforproof

Tegan’s Pov:  
I can’t believe it. We had been at this party for less than an hour and I had already lost sight of my girlfriend. I hadn’t even wanted to come to this party. It was for some musician I had never heard of. Lindsey apparently knew him from her photography business. She had dragged me out here to this fancy hotel for a night of talking to people I don’t know or don’t care about, and now I can’t find her. After several minutes of fruitlessly searching through the biggest room I gave up and called her.  
“Hello?” Lindsey answered with a confused voice.  
“Where the hell are you Linds?” I was frustrated. I did not want to be here at all. Especially with what was in my pants right now. That had been for when we made our hasty get away as soon as socially acceptable. But in order to do that I needed to know where she was.  
“I left with some friends.” Lindsey spoke as if nothing was wrong; like it was normal to ditch your girlfriend.  
“Why would you do that?” This was ridiculous. I should come first, before her friends.  
“I was bored and they wanted to go to a bar.” She had no right to sound so calm about this.  
“You went to a bar with friends?” My head was reeling, “I’m your girlfriend. Was it too hard to invite me too?”  
“I sort of forgot you were with me.” I couldn’t believe my ears. My girlfriend had forgotten about me.  
“Fuck you Lindsey,” I had no more control over what I said, the emotions took over, “If you can’t even remember I’m with you than we’re done.”  
“That’s not what I meant.” Lindsey scrambled to take the words back.  
“What did you mean then?” I was not going to let her off easy, “Did you mean you forgot we were a couple?”  
“No, I, Tegan.” Lindsey pleaded without being able to form a full thought.  
“It’s over Lindsey.” I hung up and went to throw my phone when a girl with short pixie cut brown hair walked up to me, concern on her face.  
“Are you okay?” Her voice was a little deeper than I expected and she spoke with calm evenness. Her eyes pleaded with me, begging me to let her help me. Begging to be told what was wrong.  
“Yeah, yeah,” I quickly lowered my phone and slipped it into my pocket, “Relationship trouble. That’s all.”  
“I’m sorry.” We stood in complete silence for a full minute before she held her hand out to me, “I’m Valorie, by the way.”   
I shook her hand and gave her the warmest smile I could muster, “Tegan.”  
“You’re a musician, right?” Valorie smiled in excitement as I nodded, “That’s so awesome!”  
“Thanks,” I chuckled, “You look really familiar. Have we met before?”  
“No,” Valorie shook her head while keeping her smile, “I’m on TV.”  
“Really?” Then I remembered where I’d seen her, “You’re on that show about the serial killer aren’t you?”  
“The Following,” She beamed at the recognition and quickly got the subject back on me, “So, what band are you in?”  
I laughed to myself before I answered, “Tegan and Sara.”  
She buried her head in her hands, “I’m such an idiot. Of course. That’s why the name Tegan was so familiar.”  
“Don’t be so hard on yourself.” I chuckled as she peaked through her fingers.  
“I’ve never really listened to your music much,” She blushed as she spoke, “But I’ve heard and seen enough to recognize you and you are totally Tegan. You look just like yourself.”  
I grinned at her, “I usually do.”  
“Okay, so I’m just going to go now,” Valorie shook her head as embarrassment flooded her face, “I’m being such an idiot.”  
“It’s really okay,” I smiled at her, it was nice to have human contact with someone who didn’t immediately know who I was, “I don’t think you’re an idiot,” I smiled genuinely, “You can stay and talk if you’d like.”  
“Okay,” She perked up again as she remembered why she had spoken to me in the first place, “I came over here because you were upset. You said it was boyfriend trouble?”  
I shook my head and smiled, I hadn’t had a boyfriend since I was twenty, “Girlfriend trouble.”   
“Oh,” Valorie blushed, “You’re a lesbian?”  
“Yeah,” I cocked my head and grinned, “It’s nice to meet someone who knows hardly anything about me. It’s very refreshing.”  
Valorie flashed me a smile, “I’ll bet,” She lowered her head slightly, “So did you, uh, did you and your girlfriend have a fight?”  
“Yeah,” I grimaced as I thought about what Lindsey had done, “I think we broke up. I mean, I know I broke up with her. I just think it’s actually final this time. I didn’t even want to be here tonight and she ditched me to go get drunk with some friends.”  
“I’m so sorry.” Before I knew it she was hugging me. I positioned myself as best as possible so she couldn’t feel the bulge in my pants. That was something I didn’t want to talk about with a stranger.  
“Thanks,” Blushing, I pulled away from the hug as soon as she loosened her grip, “Do you want to get a drink and talk for a while?”   
“Sure.” She cocked her head to the side and smiled, “We should find a more secluded room than this though,” She gestured to the room filled with people, “It’s hard to talk with this much noise. And it’s really crowded.”  
I followed her to the bar and she ordered a couple of martinis. I don’t normally drink martinis, but I wasn’t about to refuse her offer. The day I refuse an offer of a drink from someone as cute as her will only come if I’m in a perfect relationship with someone else. And clearly that’s not happening any time soon.  
“I’m staying in this hotel while I’m in town,” Valorie smiled and motioned for me to follow her as she stood up from the bar stool, “We can talk in my room. It’s a really nice room. And it’s way quieter than here.”  
I smiled and tried to follow her through the crowd. It was tough to make it through the throng of people. Before I knew it Valorie was grabbing me by the hand and leading me through the crowd. It felt good having her hold my hand. Maybe it was the heartbreak talking, but I could get used to this. She turned her head and sent me a small smile as she reached the door to leave the main room. I smiled back and felt my face get red.  
“My room is on the third floor.” She hadn’t let go of my hand, and she led me to the elevators.  
“Okay.” I mumbled, feeling hot under the collar. I don’t even think she realized what she was doing to me. All I know is this; the thoughts that were going through my head were anything but innocent. But she looked far too innocent to ever go along with the thoughts in my head.  
I hadn’t even realized it, but we had already gotten into the elevator and we were now walking back out of it.  
“My rooms right at the end of the hall.” She smiled back at me again and my eyes were playing tricks on me. I could have sworn she had let her eyes scan my body in that split second look.   
“Okay,” I gave her half a smile and continued to let myself be led by her, “Usually I’m the one who leads girls to my room.” I joked nervously, trying to relieve the tension that was filling my body. It didn’t help.  
She didn’t say anything until we reached the door. She unlocked it and released my hand to open it, “I guess it’s time you had a change in routine then.” Then she winked at me and walked inside.   
The butterflies in my stomach were fluttering fast as I followed her into her room. My eyes hadn’t played tricks on me that time. She definitely winked at me.  
“Feel free to sit down anywhere,” She motioned to the bed and the leather easy chair, “The chair is really comfortable.” She put more of her focus on the chair, almost like she was trying to will me to sit there.  
“I’ll sit there then.” I smiled and quickly walked to the chair, plopping myself down on it hurriedly. I rubbed my sweating hands on my thighs hastily as she turned to the mini-fridge. I studied her as she bent down and reached for something inside it.  
“You know what I find helps with breakups?” She asked as she grabbed a bottle of water.  
“What?” I pulled at my collar as she tilted her head back to drink the water. Her neck looked perfect at that angle. It looked ready to be kissed. It looked built to be loved on. I silently thanked whatever force of nature created her, every part of her was perfect for everything I had running through my scattered mind.  
She looked at me out of the corner of her eye. Never have I been more aware of what I was doing. I was staring at the neck of someone I just met. I had my tongue on my lips, moistening them as a reflection of where my thoughts were. I was also rubbing my sweaty palms on the front of my pants.  
“I guess you already know what helps,” She sent me a sly smile, “It’s always good to move on as fast as possible,” Her smile turned into the lusty grin of an evil mastermind, “At least that’s what I do.”  
I gulped and my face turned a deep shade of red.  
“You seem nervous.” Her concerned look returned. The look of lust had left; or at least it had diminished a little.  
“A little.” I choked out.   
She chuckled and walked towards me, “Relax Tegan.”  
I tried to relax but it was impossible with her coming closer to me. I tried not to stare, but her hips were moving side to side and it was doing things to me.  
“I’ll help you relax,” She smiled warmly, “And maybe you’ll forget about your girlfriend.”  
Oh god. I struggled to talk, “Wh-what?” I stuttered out, “We just met!”  
“I know,” She shrugged, “But that shouldn’t stop us from having…” She paused to lick her lips before emphasizing, “Fun.”  
“Okay.” I spoke with a small voice. I had nothing else to say, I couldn’t say no to her. I was putty in her hands, and she could do whatever she wanted with me. I’d gladly let her. I was so amazed by how she could seem so innocent only to show off her dominant, sexy side only seconds after we got our privacy.  
Valorie stood less than a foot away from the chair, smiling as her eyes filled with lust. She took a step forward and put her left knee up on the chair, just barely touching the outside of my right leg.  
“May I?” I nodded and she placed her right knee on the chair as well.  
She placed her palms on the back of the chair, effectively trapping me in a prison that I didn’t want to escape from. She leaned down, bring her lips inches from mine.  
“May I?” Her eyes were closed already and I took the liberty of looking her up and down, lusting after her. I knew what I needed to do.  
This time I answered by closing the gap. She kissed with more passion and experience than I had expected. Her tongue expertly explored my mouth. And I let her. She had complete control of the situation and I was okay with that.  
She pulled away from the kiss and smiled at me, “You’re good.” I licked my lips in response, getting a taste of her mouth as I did so. She grinned again and kissed my labret piercing, “I like this thing. It’s hot.”  
I moaned and she removed one hand from the chair and placed it in my hair. She tugged my head lightly to the side and started planting kiss all down my jaw. She made her way to my neck and started kissing and nibbling. God, I never wanted her to stop. I could feel her smile as I let out another moan.  
“You seem to be enjoying this.” She brought her head back up and planted another kiss on my lips, pulling away before I could make the kiss any more passionate. She laughed as she pulled away, “You’re so eager.” I blushed and looked down.  
“I didn’t say it was a bad thing, Tegan.” She put one finger under my chin and lifted my head to give me another, deeper kiss.   
As she kissed I felt her body start to lower onto mine. That’s when I remembered my bulge. Embarrassment set in as I felt her body press against mine.  
“Oh hello,” Valorie pulled away and looked down, “Who’s your friend?”  
“Uh…” This was the one thing I never wanted to explain to someone, especially not a stranger.  
“I’d love to meet him.” Her grin was filled with an amount of lust I had never seen in any of my other girlfriends.  
My breath hitched as she looked at me from under her eyelashes, reaching for my belt buckle. She bit her lower lip and smiled at me as she noticed my muscle tense in anticipation. She undid the belt and the other obstacles separating her from my ten inch cock. She reached down my boxer and her eyes widened as she felt the size of it.   
Now it was my turn to grin. “Do you think you can take it all?” I said confidently. She looked almost offended as she met my gaze again. She jerked the dildo and I felt a shock to my core, making me gasp in pleasure.   
“The question is rather if you can take it.” Her grin had returned and my smile faded as she got on her knees in front of me, pulling my jeans down to my ankles along with my underwear. She gripped the cock once again, jerking it so the base rubbed my clit perfectly. I closed my eyes and threw my head back.  
“No. Focus. I want you to watch me.” Valorie stopped jerking and I looked down at her, making her start again. She inched closer and took the phallus in her mouth, bobbing up and down to lubricate it. I looked down at her, amazed. She was a pro at this.   
Just when I thought it couldn’t get better she pushed down, taking almost the whole thing in her mouth before easing up again and repeated the action.  
“Fuck.” I moaned. Even if I couldn’t feel what she was doing the visuals made my clit throb like hell. I roamed my fingers through her hair, guiding her so that her head bobbing made the base push on my clit and eased the ache my bundle of nerves was causing just a tiny bit.  
Satisfied that the cock was lubricated enough she stood up. She slowly unbuttoned her light blue button up. She pushed it off her shoulders to reveal her breasts, captured in a black laced bra. The smooth skin of her taut stomach was alluring and I had to hold on to the armrests of the chair to keep me from getting up from the chair and break this intimate moment.   
She unbuttoned her pants and swayed her hips as she pushed them down her toned thighs, revealing a pair of panties matching her bra. She stepped out of them and walked loser to me, reaching behind her back to undo the clasp of her bra. Her small but perky breasts fell down from where they had been pushed up and I held on tighter to the armchair to keep me from reaching out and touching them before I’m allowed.   
She threw the bra on the floor before she reached to push her panties off far enough to make them fall to the ground. Her shaved mound made my mouth water and I looked at her pleadingly, wanting her to resume to her position on my lap. She got my point and straddled me once again. As I reached up to cup her breast she swatted my hands away.  
“Nuh uh uh! Not yet.” I whimpered. I wanted to touch her so bad. She smirked and reached to pull my blazer off. I helped her and eagerly pulled my top off, throwing it the same way the blazer went just a few seconds ago.   
“Well someone’s eager.” She smirked, taking my bottom lip between her teeth as she reached behind me to undo the clasp of my bra. As soon as my breasts were revealed she leaned down and took one in her mouth, flicking my nipple with her tongue. I gripped her bum and pushed her towards the cock in frustration.  
“Are you going to let me fuck you or what?” She straightened her back and raised an eyebrow at me before she flushed our bodies together. Her breath grazed my ear as she reached down and grabbed the cock, sliding it over her dripping core.  
“I believe I will be the one doing the fucking tonight.” She whispered in my ear, sending chills throughout my body. She began to sit down on the dildo, sucking and biting on my neck as she did so. I would most definitely be covered in hickeys tomorrow because of her mouth.   
She sighed as the whole thing had disappeared inside her tight pussy and was now widening her for me. When she got used to the feeling she started rolling her hips in circles, taking me by surprise. Usually when someone rides me they just go up and down, not at all thinking about the fact that I don’t get stimulated at all from the dull movement. Valorie knew how to move to make me get pleasure from it as well though.   
I grabbed her hips, guiding her in her movements and she threw her head back to the sensation of being filled by me to the brim. I attacked her neck with the intention of getting payback for the countless amounts of hickeys she left on my neck. She moaned loudly as I reached one of my hands up to her breast, twisting her nipple lightly. I licked down her neck to take the other nipple in my mouth, sucking on it hard.   
“Oh fuck Tegan, that feels so good.” She gasped, raising her hips a little higher than before and I took the opportunity to grab her sides and thrust hard into her. She gasped loudly and slouched forward, holding the back of the chair as she kept her hips up for me to ram inside of her clenching walls. I stopped and pulled out of her, making her look at me in disbelief.  
“Why did you stop?” I didn’t answer her. Instead I lifted her tiny frame off my lap and put her in the same position she was in just a few seconds ago, though without me underneath her. She looked back at me with a wondering look as she held herself up with her hands on the back of the chair and her bum in the air. Her glistering pussy was right in front of me and I kneeled down and ran my tongue through her sweet juices, tasting her a couple of times before I stood up once again, ramming the cock into her.   
“Oh Go- Fuck!” She screamed as I started pumping in and out of her at a fast pace. I leaned forward, never losing my rhythm and grabbed her swaying breasts before I breathed in her ear.  
“Did you really think I would let you take control?” She whimpered in response, admitting her defeat. I felt her walls tighten as I rocked my hips into her violently. I didn’t let them slow me down though, and before I knew it Valorie wasn’t able to hold herself up anymore as the orgasm ripped through her like nothing I had ever witnessed before. She laid down over the back of the chair, shaking as I trailed kisses over her back, waiting for her to come down.   
“Oh my fucking God.” She said, her voice faint from exhaustion. I pulled out of her carefully and stepped out of the harness. She turned around and sat in the armchair with her legs and arms spread. I straddled her like she had done on me earlier this evening and leaned in for a sweet kiss. Her hand roamed down my stomach before she reached my mound. She slipped two digits through my wetness and I was reminded that I hadn’t gotten my release. I grinded ever so lightly against her fingers as our mouths explored each other. She pulled away from my lips and slid down further down the chair. I looked at her curiously, wondering what she was up to. She roamed her hands around my hips and grabbed my butt, squeezing it with a smirk on her face. She pushed me up from my sitting position so that I was kneeling in front of her face with my pussy in front of her face.   
She leaned in and took my throbbing clit into her mouth, sucking on it as I let out a surprised gasp. She flicked her tongue over it just as expertly as she had been giving head to me earlier. I threw my head back at the sensation and grabbed her hair, tugging on it. She drew two of her fingers through my wet mess and pushed them inside of my tight walls.   
“Shit.” I gasped, rocking my hips into her. She picked up the pace of her fingers thrusting inside of me and I felt the tension in my stomach build. I leaned in so that her head was captured between the back of the chair and my pussy, allowing me to ride her face. She added another finger and I felt myself starting to burst at the seams. She sucked hard on my pussy as she with a final thrust ripped me apart and the intense orgasm broke free.   
Exhausted, I sat back down on her lap, kissing her neck.   
“That was fucking amazing.” I panted. She beamed at me and was just about to answer before we heard the door to Valories room unlock and open.   
“Tegan, someone said you would be in here. I’m so sorry, I don’t want us to be- What the FUCK?” I turned my head to see a surprised Lindsey in the doorway with a spare key to the room in her grasp. She had probably convinced the hotel staff to give it to her.   
“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?” She yelled. I winced at her high pitched voice and turned my head around to lock my gaze with Valorie as I answered my ex-girlfriend.  
“Sorry, Lindsey, I guess I just sort of forgot about you.”


End file.
